Home Sweet Home
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Naruto kembali setelah lama pergi ke New York. Bertemu dengan Neji dan sahabatnya Hinata dan merayakan kepulangannya dengan gaya lucu. Saat Hinata baper, Nejipun turun tangan./Warning: Bersiaplah akan segala sesuatu/NaruHina/Mind to RnR?
**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Bersiaplah terhadap berbagai kemungkinan.**

 **...**

"Hinata- _chan_... Jangan berlari seperti itu!" teriakan Neji membahana saat melihat Hinata, adik sepupunya yang masih berusia enam tahun berlarian ke sana- kemari.

"Tidak, _Nii-chan_. Hina- _chan_ suka berlari." Dan dengan menggemaskan Hinata menjawab teriakan Neji sembari cekikikan. Membuat Neji harus menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

" _Iie_. Kalau Nata- _chan_ berlari seperti itu, Hinata- _chan_ akan.."

BUKK!

"Jatuh."

"Huweeee... _Nii-chan_ , sakit." Neji menggeleng pasrah. Belum selesai dia berbicara sekarang sudah kejadian.

"Apa tadi _Nii-chan_ bilang. Jangan lari-lari," kata Neji sambil mengusap lutut Hinata yang memar dan sedikit berdarah.

" _Gommene_. Ada apa ya?" Hinata dan Neji sama-sama mendongak dan menemukan bocah lelaki, yang kira-kira berumur delapan tahun, menatap mereka dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Surainya yang berwarna kuning keemasan membuat mata Hinata silau seketika.

"Ah, kau ya, Uzumaki. Aku bisa minta tolong?" bocah itu tersenyum.

" _Ha'i_. Ada apa Hyuuga _-san_?" Neji melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata terjatuh dan aku harus berangkat latihhan. Bisakah kau mengantarnya pulang?"

Bocah itu tersenyum. " _Ha'i_. Serahkan saja padaku."

"Baiklah, _jaa ne_." Neji beralih ke Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan, gommenne_. _Nii-chan_ harus berangkat latihan. Uzumaki- _san_ yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

Hinata mengangguk dan memandangi punggung Neji yang mulai menghilang dari jauh. Dan beralih ke arah bocah itu yang masih tersenyum dengan semangat.

" _Anata_ , siapa?" cicit Hinata ketakutan.

Bocah itu masih tersenyum. Tangan kirinya menepuk dadanya.

" _Ore wa_ Uzumaki Naruto _desu_." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya, kemudian ikut tersenyum lembut.

"Hyuuga Hinata _desu_."

...

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Naruto? Kudengar kau melanjutan S2 di New York." Neji- _nii_ tampak bersemangat di balik wajahnya yang datar saat mengobrol dengan Naruto.

"Hm, begitulah. Di sana aku belajar banyak tentang perbisnisan dan usaha _real estate_. Meskipun agak sulit diterapkan di Jepang, tapi prospek ke depannya cukup menjanjikan."

 _Nii-chan_ tampak terkagum mendengar jawaban Naruto yang tampaknya membuatnya tertarik. Dan begitu juga denganku. Tidak menyangka tetangga sedari kecil yang kukenal berisik dan ceria itu berubah menjadi pemuda dewasa yang tenang dan tampan, _of course_.

Dan haruskah kujelaskan wajahku menjadi agak memerah saat Naruto beberapa kali melirik ke arahku.

Bukan karena aku terpesona, tapi karena aku malu. Kenapa dia berubah banyak sekali sedangkan aku tetap sama seperti dahulu.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana dengan rencanamu setelah lulus kuliah? Apakah kau akan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan atau mendirikan perusahaan sendiri?" Neji _-nii_ memberikannya pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Rencananya aku akan merintis cabang Uzumaki _Corp_. di bidang real estate dan pembangunan." _Nii-chan_ langsung bertepuk tangan mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa ya Naruto. Uzumaki _Corp_. pasti akan melejit saat kau bergabung bersama mereka."

"Mungkin, tapi tidak sehebat Hyuuga _Co. Ltd_.," jawabnya merendah.

"Dan aku juga ingin menjadi dosen di Todai University, karena seseorang lebih menyukaiku menjadi dosen daripada profesi lainnya."

Aku yang sedang meminum jusku tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Terlebih saat melihat matanya yang kini menatapku dengan berani.

" _Sumimasen_ , sepertinya aku harus naik ke atas dulu."

Neji- _nii_ berdehem dan mengangguk. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" _Dia tetap sama."_

" _Tidak, Naruto. Dia sudah berubah. Dia menjadi semakin cantik."_

...

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan berdebar. Wajahnya kini memerah sempurna karena malu.

" _Naruto-kun nanti kalau besar mau jadi apa?"_

" _Aku mau jadi pengusaha."_

" _Iee. Bagaimana kalau jadi guru, ne?"_

" _No, aku tidak suka anak kecil Hinata-chan."_

" _Mo, bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa jadi ayah? Bagaimana kalau jadi guru di Universitas?"_

" _Guru di Universitas?"_

" _Ne, jadi Naruto-kun tidak akan bertemu anak kecil di sana."_

" _Kalau aku jadi guru di Universitas, lalu kenapa?"_

" _Nanti akan banyak yang suka dengan Naruto-kun. Karena Naruto-kun lucu."_

" _Kalau Hinata-chan, bagaimana?"_

" _Ne, aku juga akan suka dengan Naruto-kun. Hihihi..."_

Hinata menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana Naruto bisa ingat percakapan mereka berdua saat masih SMP. Bukannya dia sedang kuliah? Harusnya ingatannya sudah memudar kan.

Hinata menghela nafas. Yang pasti apapun itu, dia tidak akan bisa keluar dari jerat teman lamanya itu.

"Apa tadi dia hanya menggodaku saja ya?" gumamnya.

Wajah Hinata memerah saat menyadarinya, tangannya ditepuk dengan tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa sifat Naruto- _kun_ ya? Ya ampun, dia mungkin berubah secara fisik, tapi dia tetap Naruto _-kun_. Ya ampun." Entah apa kesimpulan yang ditarik Hinata, tapi tampaknya hal itu membuatnya lebih tenang.

...

Hinata kembali ke ruang tengah ketika melihat kakaknya tengah duduk sendirian menonton berita.

"Dimana Naruto- _kun_?" tanyanya sambil mengambil setoples keripik dan duduk disebelah Neji.

Sementara Neji hanya melirik adiknya sekilas. "Kenapa? Kau merindukannya ya?" ada nada menggoda di perkataannya.

Tapi Hinata hanya cuek dan mengangkat bahu, "Kupikir karena sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya, jadi wajar saja."

Kening Neji mengkerut dan bibirnya berkedut. Entah kenapa dia tidak puas akan reaksi adiknya itu.

"Kenapa biasa sekali?" tanya Neji ambigu.

" _Ne_?" Kali ini Neji merasa kesal sendiri. Tapi kemudian lelaki itu berdehem. Hinata memang nggak pekaan orangnya.

" _Iie. Ne_ , Hina- _chan_." Hinata bergidik mendengarnya. Sudah lama Neji tidak memanggilnya begitu.

Yah, karena mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa jadi agak menggelikan bila memanggil satu sama lain seperti itu.

" _Hai, Nii-chan. Nani desu ka?_ " tanya Hinata balik dengan nada suara yang diimut-imutkan.

Kali ini giliran Neji yang merinding, tapi sebuah seringai tercetak dibibir seksinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekali-sekali mengunjungi Naruto?"

Hinata melongo, membuat Neji bersorak daalam hati. Meskipun nggak pekaan, tapi Hinata tetap asyik buat dikerjai.

"Ide bagus." Jawab Hinata sedikit gelagapan.

"Kudengar hanya Naruto yang menempati mansion mereka. Minato- _jii_ dan Kushina _baa-chan_ , tinggal di Amsterdam. Pasti asyik kalau kita menginap."

Kali ini Hinata tercengang. Membayangkan menginap bersama dengan Naruto dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, mungkin dia bisa lepas kendali.

" _Tidaakk..."_ batinnya menjerit.

"Atau kita adakan _pajama party_ seperti yang sering kita lakukan dulu." Kata Neji dan melepas bajunya dengan tiba-tiba. Menampakkan perutnya yang berotot.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hina- _chan_?"

Wajah Hinata sudah memerah sempurna. Melihat perut Neji yang adalah kakaknya saja dia sudah sangat malu, apalagi punya Naruto.

" _Nii-chan_..." Hinata sudah hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Napasnya pendek-pendek dan pikirannya melayang-layang.

"Kurasa, kurasa..."

"Sebentar." Neji mengambil _handphone_ nya yang berada di atas meja samping sofa. Tampaknya ada pesan masuk.

"Eh, Naruto mengajak kita menginap. Ayo kita adakan _pajama party_."

"He?" Hinata syok. Dan detik selanjutnya yang ada hanyalah dirinya yang masih mematung diseret-seret oleh Neji.

...

" _Aitakatta... Aitakatta_.. Yeah! Yeah! Yeaah...!" Hinata geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan norak Neji dan Naruto.

Naruto yang mengaku sudah berada di tingkat akhir perkuliahan magisternya langsung mengajak Neji karaokean semenjak kakak beradik itu tiba di rumahnya, dan parahnya lagi mereka berdua tampak menikmati lagu-lagu yang notabenenya adalah lagu-lagu milik _girlband_ yang digandrungi oleh anak-anak remaja labil.

Sementara Neji, yang sering mengaku kepada Hinata sebagai lelaki dewasa yang mapan dan tampan, tidak kalah anehnya mengusulkan untuk melakukan _dance cover_ video klip _girlband_ dari negeri ginseng yang sedang marak beredar.

Entah kenapa dua lelaki itu tampak _absurd_ sekali malam ini. Ditambah dengan kostum yang mereka kenakan yang hanya beruba celana training tanpa atasan atau topless sementara Hinata yang memakai _baby doll_ berwarna pink.

" _Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk memakai piyama_ ," kilah Neji saat Hinata menyodorkan piayama berwarna putih dengan motif kelinci pink.

" _Kau pakai lingerie saja ya, Hina-chan_ ," usul Naruto dengan tampang mesum yang langsung dihadiahi bantal oleh Hinata.

"Pengen punya pacar... Aaah... Pengen jadi pacar... aaw.."

"Pengen punya pacar... Hiyaya... Kalau kutembak jangan menolak!"

Hinata tersedak saat Naruto dan Neji berduet menyanyikan lagu milik sebuah _girlband_ dari Korea lengkap dengan gaya feminimnya. Membuat tenggorakannya geli untuk mengatakan, "Jijik ih".

Namun kedua lelaki tampan itu masih terus melakukan kegiatan konyol mereka hingga larut malam.

...

Aku merasakan sepasang lengan yang kekar memeluk bahuku. Aku tahu milik siapa lengan itu.

"Kenapa menghilang? Neji panik mencarimu." Bisiknya ditelingaku. Nafasnya yang hangat membuatku sedikit gemetar.

"Aku bosan," jawabku asal.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak merindukanku ya?" tanyanya lagi sambil menggesekkan hidungnya yang mancung di pipiku.

"Naruto-kun," aku tidak kuat. Posisi kami terlalu dekat, bahkan untuk sekedar seorang teman kecil.

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu yaitu saat wisudaku. Dan kau mengacuhkanku di situ. Apa saat itu kau cemburu pada Sakura yang terus menempel padaku?"

Aku ber _rolling eyes_.

"Dia kekasihmu, wajar saja dia menempel terus padamu."

"Tapi aku memutuskannya saat melihatmu tidak mengiraukanku."

Aku terkekeh, senang.

"Kau bodoh. Dia pasti kasihan sekali."

"Tidak juga. Dia gadis yang cantik. Pasti banyak yang menyukainya. Berbeda denganmu."

Aku mendengus sementara Naruto tertawa renyah. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di leherku.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau oranng kesekian yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak cantik."

"Bukan begitu," potongnya. "Kau cantik, seperti Sakura. Tapi tidak ada yang boleh menyukaimu selain aku."

Jantungku berdetak kencang mendengarnya. Naruto menyukaiku? Sejak kapan?

"Kau egois." Gumamku.

"Tidak. Karena dari dulu kau hanya milikku," Katanya sambil mengecup pipiku yang langsung membuatku lemas.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku mengacuhkanmu dahulu Naruto?"

Kurasakan tangan Naruto makin erat memeluk tubuhku. Seolah takut akan sesuatu.

"Karena kau bajingan."

Kejujuranku.

"Dan aku membenci laki-laki bajingan."

Itu yang dia takutkan.

"Yang menjalin hubungan tidak hanya denganku, tetapi juga dengan wanita lain. Dan dengan bangga menyatakannya kepada semua orang."

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku juga takut akan hal itu.

Kejujuranku, masa laluku.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

"Begitu juga dengan kekasihmu, dan isterimu. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai mereka juga. seberapa besar hatimu Naruto? Sanggupkah kau membaginya untuk kami?"

"Hinata..."

"Aku ingin pulang Naruto. Aku ingin pulang."

"Hinata..."

"Lupakan aku. Mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir. Dan aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Baik di dunia ini maupun di akhirat kelak."

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku sudah muak pada cintamu."

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu!"

"Yaaa, Neji- _nii_ kau bodoh sekali."

Zzzzeeet...

Musik mellow yang diputar Neji di mp3nya terhenti dengan menyedihkan hanya karena komentar Hinata.

Mereka bertiga sekarang ada di kamar Naruto. Setelah asyik berkaraoke, mereka memutuskan untuk menceritakan cerita seram. Tapi Neji malah menceritakan khayalannya yang membuaat Hinata geleng-geleng kepala.

"Imajinasimu tinggi sekali."

"Ano, Neji- _nii_ , bukankah kita sedang menceritakan cerita seram. Kenapa malah cerita seperti, ehem.." Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaanya karena salah tingkah. Terlebih saat Hinata melihatnya, rona merah muncul di wajahnya yang kecoklatan.

"Bukankah itu cerita yang seram untuk beberapa orang. Kalian berdua contohnya," jawab Neji santai.

Hinata melotot sementara Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kurasa itu cerita yang tragis." Komentar pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Kalau aku, pasti akan sedih sekali."

"Itu tergantung dari si laki-lakinya. Bila dia memang brengsek seperti itu. Wajar saja." Tambah Hinata agak sinis.

"Lagipula ditinggalkan itu memang menyedihkan, dan mengingatnya membuatku jadi mual." Naruto memandang Hinata yang matanya tampak memerah.

"Hoo... Hina- _chan_ sepertinya punya pengalaman pribadi tentang itu, ya." Pancing Neji.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya _Nii-chan_ ," jawab Hinata.

Sementara Naruto menatap Hinata sendu. Perlahan, diraihnya tangan mungil milik Hinata dan digenggamnya.

"Apakah itu aku, Hinata- _chan_?"iris shappirenya menembus relung hati Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, tetapi mata peraknya yang berkaca-kaca sudah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" _Gommene_." Lirih Naruto mengatakannya.

" _Gomenasai_ Hinata _-chan_." Kali ini dengan pasti Naruto memeluk Hinata.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Tapi saat kita lulus SMP, _Tou-san_ mengajakku pindah ke New York. Aku ingin sekali kesana. Tapi aku tidak menyadari kalau aku akan kehilanganmu."

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu.

Hampir sepuluh tahun mereka berpisah, dan dia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

" _Tomodachi,"_ bisik Hinata.

" _Tomodachi,"_ balas Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kalian menikah saja. Biar bisa terus berteman." Usul Neji.

Hinata tertawa sementara Naruto tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ya, aku tidak suka anak-anak." Katanya sambil menatap Hinata.

"Mo, Naruto- _kun_ tidak berubah. Bagaimana nanti bisa menjadi ayah?" tanggap Hinata.

"Aku tiddak suka anak-anak. Kecuali itu anak-anak kita berdua."

BLUSHH

Wajah Hinata memerah dan Neji tertawa.

Sejenak diliriknya ke dinding kamar Naruto, dan di situ ada foto dirinya dan Naruto saat masih kecil memakai baju pernikahan. Dirinya ingat saat itu mereka bermain rumah-rumahan. Dirinya dan Naruto menjadi sepasang pengantin dan Neji mengabadikannya.

"Apakah kau melamarku, Naruto?" tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku bilang ke _Kaa-chan_ nih. Mau tidak?" kata Naruto ambigu.

"Mau apanya?" kejar Hinata.

"Menikah denganku?"

Hinata mengangguk dan Naruto bersorak.

Sementara itu, "Hey, kalian belum boleh menikah. Aku masih lajang."

...

"Haruskah aku bilang, kalau aku mencintaimu Hinata?"

"Tidak usah, kau sudah sering mengatakannya dulu saat kecil Naruto- _kun_."

"Kubilang saja ya."

"Apa?"

"Aku.."

"..."

"Mencintaimu, Hinata- _chan_."

...

Owari

...

Thank's for reading. Please, wait for my next story.

Love you,

Fumiko Yamazaki


End file.
